


White Chocolate Mocha

by yeolakkuma



Series: the Mocha Verse [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: Jongin hates the smell of coffee.But he can't help falling in love with the perfect stranger who orders the same thing and never uses his real name.





	White Chocolate Mocha

**Author's Note:**

> prompt # : R2.040 [originally posted during Kaifectionery 2017]
> 
> a|n : the fic that started it all. one day i'll be able to explain that, but for now, enjoy fluff ass sehun and jongin. to my beta: i'm sorry i made you suffer through this. to the prompter: welp. i have cavities. just so you know. with how sweet this was.
> 
> [any similarities to any other work is purely coincidental. i was messaged about another fic similar to mine and decided to make a statement.]

 

 

 

  


 

☕

 

_Steam. Press. Milk. Sugar. Drip. Pour._

 

Every day was a constant reminder to Jongin of how he loathed the smell of coffee in the morning. He had absolutely no choice though. Good looks didn’t pay the rent, money did. After searching high and low he finally found a coffee shop hiring for part-time workers. He applied with what little knowledge he had of being a barista and was instantly hired. He thought it was most likely due to his charming personality and exceptionally good looks.

 

Day in and day out the constant flow of people exhausted Jongin. He wondered when the monotony would break itself, when things would change. He got up for his shifts and worked diligently, but he wanted something different, something more than just coffee he didn’t drink and a manager with no filter.

 

“Do you think a cute guy will come in today?”

 

Said manager with no filter looked up from his fresh mug of French Roast and asked with a gleam in his eyes. Minseok, who owned the establishment and managed it as well, was a talkative and lively person with a love for coffee. There was a mysterious story behind him opening the coffee shop but Jongin didn’t press him for more information.

 

“I wish. Tall, skin white like cream and smooth like silk. Dreamy. I’d definitely take a sip.”

 

Jongin smiled and chuckled at Minseok who nodded his head in approval. He took another sip of his coffee before Jongin sighed, then there was a clearing of a throat and a deep voice that made Jongin’s heart drop to his feet.

 

“A sip of what?”

 

As Jongin turned around, he took in the tall stranger’s appearance and deep voice. He was met with alabaster skin and dark, chocolate eyes. He was a new face and Jongin suddenly felt really embarrassed by his comments to Minseok.

 

“Uh, what can I get for you?”

 

Jongin didn’t look up from the floor but managed to slide his passcard through the reader to open the register system. He keyed his password trying not to let his cheeks flame too red.

 

“Venti Iced White Chocolate Mocha.”

 

His voice was smooth and soft with a small hint of a lisp but Jongin hung on every word. He quietly pressed a few buttons on the screen before grabbing a cup and swallowing harshly. He was so shy and nervous for the first time in a long while. This guy didn’t look much older than him and was really attractive.

 

“What’s the name?”

 

“Sebastian.”

 

This time Jongin looked up to the straight-faced customer with an eyebrow quirked. Jongin was pretty sure he was Korean and not American, or maybe he was one of those that liked to adopt Western names. Jongin wasn’t going to judge, well he sort of was. He wrote the name of the cup slowly trying to remember all of the letters he learned in school.

 

“You don’t look like a Sebastian?”

 

Without missing a beat the dark-haired stranger mirrored Jongin’s expression lifting his brow and smirking, “And you don’t look like a barista, but at least I’m not judging.”

 

Jongin gaped at the guy shrugging his shoulders and smiling smugly. He walked around the counter and Jongin held the cup tighter in his hand. How dare he. He felt a small hand on his arm and Minseok crowding his space.

 

“Isn’t he fucking gorgeous? I’d climb him like a tree.”

 

“What’s with you and tall guys? Shut up.”

 

Jongin started the drink and stayed in his thoughts. This stranger had a smart mouth and quick wit. He was no match. Even Minseok didn’t get by him so fast with his remarks. As he finished the drink Jongin took a deep breath and sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Sebastian.”

 

The tall customer picked up the drink and smiled. He slowly took a sip and looked at Jongin with a grin licking his lips.

 

“Perfect.”

 

_“So are you!”_

 

Jongin let his head hang in shame because Minseok had none. He snapped his head around and mouthed a quick ‘shut up’ before giving him a dirty look. When he turned back around ‘Sebastian’ was just smiling into his drink.

 

“Have a nice day.”

 

“Oh, I will.”

 

Jongin wanted to bury his head in sand. They were both insufferable. The stranger gave a nod before turning around and walking out the door, the quiet chime echoing in the coffee shop.

 

“Do you have no shame?”

 

Minseok laughed loud as Jongin slapped his arm repeatedly. He smiled and chided, “No, I just wanted him to know he looked good. You should have said it. You wanted to!”

 

“Whatever. I’m going to clean so I can go home. You’re giving me a headache.”

 

There was still laughter through the thin walls of the back room while Jongin cleaned up everything on the chore list. He washed the last of the dishes before shucking his apron and walking back to the front.

 

“I’m headed out.”

 

“Do you work tomorrow?”

 

Jongin just waved while Minseok peered over the counter, “You should know, Minseok. You are the one who makes the damn schedule.”

 

Jongin pushed the door open and shook his head. For a guy who owned and operated the shop, Minseok was a bit all over the place. Jongin just took a deep breath and walked down the street toward his favorite getaway spot. The air was starting to become chilly. Winter would soon be setting in but for now, he enjoyed the colors of fall. Jongin loved colors.

 

The amber and crimson colors of the leaves on the ground. The cerulean sky. The silver tinge to the clouds. Jongin licked his lips and closed his eyes; the smooth creamy color of the stranger’s skin.

 

Jongin wasn’t much for coffee at all. He hated the smell and the taste, but he loved to pour cream into the mugs and watch the swirls dance and mix.  The same way he loved to move his own body to music. Dancing was a passion, being a barista paid the rent.

 

He entered the dance studio and took his jacket off placing it on the coat rack like he usually did when he came in unannounced. He found an empty room and dimmed the lights before he put music on the stereo and turned it up. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. The floor always felt better against his bare skin.

 

He started by sliding his foot from behind him to the side dragging it in a circle pointed to in front of him. He lifted his arms and rolled his body to the beat. He lost himself in music the same way Minseok lost himself in coffee. Jongin spun around and snapped his arms down, throwing his head back and rolling it forward. He spun and slid across the studio floor letting that sensual beat take over his mind and control his body.

 

He stayed that way for hours. By the time he came back to the real world exhausted, the sun had set and the moon was high. A head poked in through the door and a smiling Yixing entered the room. He owned the dance studio. He was another with a strange story of how he came to own the building, and Jongin didn’t press him either for information. They had their reasons.

 

“Are you going home?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Damn, I didn’t realize what time it was.”

 

Jongin began to grab his things and slide his shoes on his feet. He always lost track of time when he spent his evenings in the dance studio.

 

“You always dance barefoot. I’m going to start making you clean after you use these rooms.”

 

Yixing was always a playful but caring person. He hit Jongin in the arm and smiled big. He had a very charming, and sexy personality. Before the studio, Jongin knew he danced for a living. It was one of the things Yixing always wanted Jongin to do.

 

“Don’t you own this place? Hire more cleaners.”

 

“You dance here for free.”

 

They returned playful smacks before Yixing pulled Jongin to him for a hug. Jongin just laughed loud and stayed hugging him until they reached the door of the studio.

 

“That’s because you love me, Xing.”

 

“True, I do. I’m still waiting for you to enter into one of the programs or classes and compete semi-professionally.”

 

Jongin just shook his head as he threw his jacket back on. Yixing brushed his shoulders and smiled warmly. Jongin knew he could dance in competitions if he wanted to and win, but it was too much with little money.

 

“When I can afford it.”

 

Yixing just sighed as Jongin jogged out the door to the bus stop. His apartment wasn’t far but he was way too tired to walk all the way there. Jongin’s thighs and calves were already burning and slightly trembling. He would feel it worse when he went into work standing around the counter all day.

 

When he entered his apartment he kicked off his shoes and stripped down. It was, after all, his apartment. He shared it with no one. Jongin walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He hoped the hot water would help his tense, sore muscles relax before he went to bed.

 

As the water hit his skin Jongin, wondered about the handsome stranger; his satiny skin, his dark, lusty eyes, and his raven hair. He wanted to know more, especially his name. He wondered what it was and what it would sound like across his tongue. He anticipated seeing him again soon. Jongin lifted his hand to his lips and touched them gently. He took a deep breath and sighed. Maybe the stranger would come back.

 

☕

 

After a good night’s sleep and taking something for the pain in his legs, Jongin got into his work uniform and headed to the cafe. Minseok was already mopping the floor and getting ready to open the door. It smelled of bleach and coffee, and it made Jongin’s stomach churn. He hated both.

 

“Can’t you clean _before_ you start that awful machine?”

 

Jongin tied his apron around his slender waist and sighed. It was always like this every morning except when he got to open. He would clean everything first, and then turn the machines on to start the coffee. It did wonders for his head and the place didn’t smell like a cross between a toilet and Breakfast Blend.

 

Minseok just frowned before deadpanning and looking at him with an eyebrow raised, “You’re late.”

 

“Actually, asshole, I’m early. I wasn’t supposed to be here until five in the morning but here it is four, and I’m already at work listening to you complain.”

 

Jongin started pulling chairs down and arranging them around the table as Minseok stood up and brushed his pants off. He shrugged before pushing the mop bucket to the back.

 

“Oh well, in that case, I’ll add an hour or two to your paycheck and let you have an early day. Everyone likes free money, yeah?”

 

“Sounds like you’d know.”

 

“I do and I’ll never tell you where I got it.”

 

The smell was finally starting to leave as Minseok dumped the dirty water down the drain. He still hated the smell of coffee but it was better than mixing it with cleaning products. Jongin sighed in relief when the only thing he smelled was their House Blend and vanilla.

 

The day was unusually slow for a Friday. Most often, Fridays were one of their busiest days full of high school and college kids ready for the weekend. They would come in and get their fix and head to whatever weekend they had planned. Jongin made himself a cup of milk when the chime on the door sounded. He turned around and automatically smiled. It was the attractive, but strange customer.

 

“Hello!”

 

Minseok turned and smiled at Jongin lifting his brow and motioning toward the door. He watched as the young man walked up to the counter and smiled.

 

“Hi, what can I get for you today?”

 

Jongin looked up and was met with a soft smile. He wasn’t sure how he was still standing because his heart was drumming and his knees were weak. His words were still like honey and Jongin wanted him to say more, anything other than his drink order every few days.

 

“Venti Iced White Chocolate Mocha.”

 

“And the name?”

 

Jongin wondered if the stranger would give him his real name this time. There weren’t many people who came in and ordered under weird names. Some people used nicknames but never things from television or movies.

 

“Kaneki.”

 

_Guess not._

 

His face was emotionless and still, a mirror of Jongin’s. He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips looking the odd customer up and down.

 

“Funny, you don’t look like a ghoul to me.”

 

“Funny, you don’t really look like you’d watch anime.”

 

‘Kaneki’ walked around the counter to the other side and smiled to himself. Jongin noticed and bit down on his lip. Gorgeous with a nice smile. This job was shaping up to not be too bad, especially with a customer like him.

 

Minseok had already taken the cup and written the name on it, starting the drink. He finished it quickly knowing the machines and recipes much better than Jongin. He felt a tinge of jealousy as Minseok stepped over and called the name, setting the drink down.

 

“Thanks.”

 

The stranger only nodded to Minseok before leaning over and smiling at Jongin, then winking. His face was set aflame and his knees got so weak he had to balance himself on the counter. _A flirt_. Jongin thought to himself for a moment before regaining his composure.

 

“He is totally into you.”

 

Jongin felt hands on his shoulders pushing him and pulling him. He was still in a bit of a daze. He looked down and picked up his milk moving away from Minseok’s hands. He took a sip and shook his head.

 

“No way. He’s totally out of my league. Did you see him?”

 

“Yeah, and next time he comes in you should ask for his number.”

 

Minseok smirked and Jongin stared at him in disbelief. There was no way Jongin was going to ask for a complete stranger’s number when he couldn’t even ask for his real name. Not that he would give it to him anyways. Every time he came in it was definitely not his actual name on the cup.

 

“Yeah, okay, like he would actually give it to me. He doesn’t even give me his real name when he orders, Minseok.”

 

Minseok leaned back on the counter and Jongin set his empty mug in the sink. He rolled his eyes while his back was turned. If only he had the confidence to ask the stranger anything besides what he wanted to drink and what name he wanted on the cup.

 

“Are you going to the dance studio after work?”

 

“Probably. I need to clear my head a bit.”

 

The rest of the day was easy going and smooth. Customers came in bursts and Minseok was more than tolerable. Jongin finished his cleaning and chore list earlier than expected and threw his apron into the hamper.

 

“See you Monday.”

 

“Have a good weekend.”

 

Minseok pushed the glasses up on his nose and looked over the paperwork in front of him before giving a wave to Jongin. He walked out the door with his cup of milk to go feeling the chill of the night air cut through him.

 

Jongin let the cool air of the night carry him to the dance studio. He was high on the stranger’s affection and his own happiness. It had been a long time since someone was so forward with their intentions. Maybe he liked the coffee, or maybe he liked Jongin. One thing was for sure, the more Jongin saw of the dark-haired man the more he wanted to know.

 

Jongin removed his jacket as usual and found himself in a room turning the stereo up. This time the music and he were different. Jongin closed his eyes and imaged the stranger pressed close against him. He rolled forward and back, biting his lip and letting his legs take him across the floor. He dropped to his knees and dug his nails in, dragging them up his thighs feeling the pain and the pleasure. Jongin slammed his hands on the floor and then slid himself through them turning over and then standing. He spun himself in circles and caressed his chest and stomach. He snapped his hips up and down as he imagined a lusty scene with bronze skin mixed against porcelain expanses and espresso colored eyes.

 

Breathless, Jongin stopped as he realized how painfully turned on he was. Sometimes dancing did that to him when he was lost in the music. He slid his shoes on and headed out the door deciding not to put his jacket on. He needed the brisk air against his skin to calm him down. The night had a mysterious chill to it as Jongin walked his way back to his apartment. He needed to put himself back into the right state of mind.

 

When he got home he performed the same nightly rituals; shoes off, clothes thrown into the hamper. He walked to the side of the bed and realized just how large it was with just him. Clouds and folds of white linens made him think of the fair beauty he wanted so badly to get to know, maybe to bed, possibly to love. The mix of coffee and cream came to mind again as Jongin slipped into bed, tossing and turning most of the night to his impure thoughts and unconscious palming of a growing ache.

 

_“Please.”_

 

Jongin woke, jolting and wiping the sweat from his brow. The nameless man in his dreams danced and haunted him. As he looked at the clock he realized it was his day off and he didn’t need to be up early. He put his head back on the pillow hoping time would slip through his fingers.

 

Between long naps and short meals, it did.

 

 

Monday came and Jongin was ready to see if the stranger would appear again outside of his dreams, but he didn’t. It was almost a whole week before he came in again on the next Saturday.

 

“Hello!”

 

Jongin _might_ have been extremely happy and more than excited to see the stranger again. He was smiling really big and blushed a little when the smile was returned.

 

“Hello to you too, Jongin,”

 

“You remember my name?”

 

The pink of his cheeks deepened as the customer chuckled before poking Jongin’s chest and smiling even wider. He jumped at the touch hoping that he was a bit special, but he felt a little heartbroken when he wasn’t.

 

“It’s on your name tag.”

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

Jongin bit down on his lip and slid his card through the reader bringing the register to life before subconsciously picking up a cup and then pen, “The usual?”

 

“Of course.”

 

A creature of habit. Jongin liked that. He was much the same with his nightly rituals and glasses of milk. Minseok would never call him out on it but he did drink a lot of it.

 

“And the name this time?”

 

Jongin tilted his head in anticipation. He wondered what name he would get this time. A movie? More anime?

 

“Pietro Maximoff.”

 

Jongin watched the customer smirk before he felt a smile on his own face, “Quicksilver? Nice!” Jongin was amused at the little game he and the stranger were playing. Jongin found his names and interests similar to his own. Anime and now movies. If he came in again and called himself ‘Iron Man’, Jongin was going to marry him. He was broken from his thoughts by a quiet whisper.

 

“Do you like movies?”

 

Instead of a card this time he paid with cash and when Jongin grabbed it their fingers brushed. He smiled a bit to himself, his cheeks turning pink, “I-I do. I really like the Avengers movies.”

 

Jongin cashed him out and returned the change, counting it back to him trying not to touch him again. He would be set on fire if he did. There was a warmth radiating from his palm and Jongin wanted badly to hold his hand.

 

“Me too.”

 

That was all he said before he shoved the change in his pocket and moved to the other side of the counter. Minseok was nearly finished with the drink when he smiled at Jongin.

 

“Jongin, he’s totally into you. Be brave.”

 

Minseok handed the drink to Jongin and pushed him to the counter shaking his head. Jongin shyly smiled and lifted his bright eyes to the stranger’s face.

 

“Mr. Maximoff.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Will you come back again soon?”

 

“For you, maybe.”

 

Between quiet whispers and Jongin’s shy glances, he felt himself really becoming smitten with the stranger. He gave a smile and a small wave before walking out. Jongin stayed in placed hugging himself smiling like a dumb idiot. As soon as he knew he was out of sight, Jongin melted into the floor.

 

_For him._

 

Jongin was overflowing with happiness and he couldn't wait to see the tall stranger again.

 

“You can go now if you want to.”

 

Jongin felt himself being pulled up from the floor, but he wasn’t any less red. He nodded his head and looked up at Minseok who was smiling fondly at him.

 

“Really?”

 

“Go dance. I can see it in your eyes you want to express this.”

 

Minseok motioned toward the door and it was all Jongin could do to not run out of it. He stripped the apron from his waist and quickly threw it in the hamper. He ran down to the dance studio spinning and catching glances of the sun in his eyes. He spun on his toes and let the wind capture his skin. When he entered the studio the dance didn’t stop. He put music on and turned the dial nearly all the way up.

 

Jongin hugged himself and threw his arms into the air. He threw his head back and then forward shuffling his shoulders and then his feet, forgetting his shoes were still on. He swayed and spun himself dizzy. He stopped, raising one hand above him reaching toward the ceiling. He flattened his palm and struck his chest, running his fingers across and then snapping it to the floor. He held his arms out in front of him and began to pirouette. He spun and spun and spun, only stopping to start again until his legs gave out and he could no longer hold himself up. His mind was a blur of ivory and brown. He laughed and dropped to the floor unable to contain his happiness.

 

“Someone seems very happy.”

 

“I am.”

 

Yixing took a seat next to him on the floor beaming down at him until he lifted himself up and folded his legs underneath him. They stayed silent for a moment before Yixing handed Jongin a bottle of water and smiled.

 

“You only perform ballet when you are really happy. What made you smile so big?”

 

“I don’t know his name. I just know that he comes into the coffee shop often and he’s very handsome.”

 

A loud laugh filled and echoed through the walls of the small practice room as Yixing laughed and nearly fell over, “It’s a boy! Of course, it is!”

 

“He’s so gorgeous, Xingie. He has these dark, beautiful eyes, I have never really liked brown eyes, but suddenly his are my favorite color.”

 

“You sound like you’re in love.”

 

Jongin stopped rocking when Yixing said that. Love? The happiness within him escaped as he thought about it and stood.

 

“I’ve never been in love.”

 

“Give it time. Sometimes true love takes a long time.”

 

There was a reassuring pat on Jongin’s shoulder before Yixing smiled and walked back to his office.

 

Love. Sarang. Liebe. In different languages, Jongin was still unfamiliar with the feelings. He had never felt them before. The closest he got to anything was dancing. He had never experienced it besides what emotions he had while dancing.

 

Jongin took the short walk from the studio to his apartment. He took his shoes off but this time he left his clothes on as he sat down on the couch contemplating Yixing’s words. Jongin had a few boyfriends and even a few girlfriends, but never did he experience the elation everyone called love. He thought about the nameless stranger and how he wanted to know more. All he knew was his affinity for using fake names on his coffee cup. Jongin knew he liked movies and anime, but that was it.

 

Jongin, desperate Jongin, wanted to know the man’s favorite color, his favorite seasons, and what he liked on his pizza. Jongin wanted to know what his lips tasted like after sex and how their bodies would mold to each other. Every night all he wanted was him. Just him. Jongin fell asleep at some point with a different ache, this one in his heart as he imagined laced fingers and long nights finding love.

 

☕

 

Jongin wasn't sure what time he fell asleep but he woke up to the sun in his eyes and his phone ringing incessantly. It was half past six and he was late for work. He jumped up and ran to his closet, grabbing a clean uniform and tossing it on as quickly as he could. He forgot his coat and his shoes were untied when he reached the door of the cafe. Minseok was behind the counter with a pensive glare as he walked in.

 

“Jongin, what the hell? You’re never late for work?”

 

Minseok stirred his coffee and Jongin was thankful the cafe was still empty as the words echoed off the walls. When Minseok got mad, his voice was threatening and scary.

 

“I’m sorry. I don't know what happened. I overslept for some reason.”

 

Jongin quickly tied his apron sloppily around his waist and got to work on the few dishes in the sink. He was absent-mindedly washing the same mug over and over before he realized it.

 

“Your mind is elsewhere isn’t it Jongin? - And it’s walking in the door.”

 

Jongin’s head shot up as the stranger walking in and he smiled really big looking him dead in the eyes and returned it, “Hello again!”

 

“Well, hello to you too beautiful.”

 

The bright smile on his face made Jongin’s heart flutter. He called him _beautiful_. Jongin was sure he was bright pink on his cheeks and the tips of his ears, “It’s nice to see you.”

 

“I have a joke for you this time. It’s good and I promise it will make you laugh.”

 

He leaned over the counter and propped his head in his hands, elbows resting as Jongin rang up his usual drink order: Venti Iced White Chocolate Mocha.

 

“Go for it.”

 

Jongin turned holding the cup in his hands as his elbows rested on the opposite side. He looked at the customer waiting patiently holding the marker in his other hand. Jongin felt butterflies filling his stomach as the stranger smirked.

 

“Why are men like coffee?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because the best ones are rich, hot, and can keep you up all night.”

 

His voice was mellow and Jongin was intoxicated. But Minseok spat his coffee into the sink and Jongin just laughed hysterically. His cheeks were definitely pink now.

 

“Pretty good huh?”

 

He stood holding his stomach as they both laughed and looked at Minseok who was still gaping with surprise. Jongin was genuinely happy.

 

“What name do you want on your cup this time?”

 

Jongin uncapped the marker and waited steadying it in his hands. When he looked up there was a grin playing on the stranger’s face.

 

“I'll give you a hint - I'm a 'Genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist'."

 

Jongin was about to lose it. The joke was definitely a play on his name choice. His jaw hit the floor and Jongin realized he definitely needed to capture this rare pearl in front of him before someone else did. No one was like this handsome stranger and Jongin wanted to make him his.

 

Jongin bit his lip shyly making the drink carefully, “Iron Man is my favorite Avenger.”

 

The dark-haired stranger walked to the other side of the counter as Jongin continued to make the drink. He leaned over the counter and watched Jongin quietly. He felt the flames of the gaze on him as he turned to set the cup down. He wrapped his fingers around it before Jongin could let go of the cup.

 

“Maybe someday I’ll become your favorite too.” His sultry voice made Jongin shiver and he knew it was now or never. He needed to hype himself up but Minseok was behind him giving him the push.

 

_“Now Jongin, say something!”_

 

“Do you like pizza?”

 

“I do.”

 

Jongin whispered and shyly smiled looking up at the soft gaze of the stranger. He smiled and ran his fingers through Jongin’s making him blush more and smile wider.

 

“Do you want to get dinner sometime?”

 

“Next time, Jongin. I’ll give you my number next time I come in.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Jongin stayed in his burning gaze as he winked and slowly backed away from the counter waving at Jongin. All Jongin could do was weakly raise his hand and smile. He was completely smitten. As soon as the stranger was out of view, Jongin turned around to see Minseok’s jaw on the floor. He made a face and Jongin just smacked him.

 

“And you said he wasn’t into you.”

 

“I think I’m going to die, Minseok.”

 

He was still dazed when he poured himself a mug of milk and sipped it quietly. He couldn’t wait to see the stranger again.

 

 

The rest of the day was awful. Jongin’s heart fluttered and settled over and over again. Sometimes he would feel a tinge of pain, then he would feel warmth all over. He wanted so badly for the handsome stranger to come back. Minseok let him go early when he was sure no more customers were going to come in that evening.

 

As Jongin walked into the dance studio he was met at the door by Yixing. This wouldn’t be unusual but he had a playful smirk on his face and Jongin felt a bit uncertain of his intentions.

 

“Are you dancing today?”

 

“Yeah, if that’s okay?”

 

“There is someone here in your usual room, so you’ll have to share it. I know that doesn’t bother you much but I figured you should know.”

 

Jongin nodded curious as to who would be using the one room he did every day he came to the studio. There was rarely anyone else there this late. Jongin walked into the dimly lit room to see a familiar figure. He wasn’t sure who it was, but he knew there were other people who frequented the dance studio. It was too dark to make out much more. He tried narrowing his gaze but the silhouette was just barely there. He walked in and the music was already turned up to a soft level. He decided to just go with it. Jongin kicked off his shoes, clicked the volume up a bit, and started to spin.

 

Jongin let the music take over and he rolled back and forth. He thought of the light brushes of skin with the stranger and threw his hands out to his sides, palms down. Before he knew it the silhouette was dancing pressed against him. He met Jongin’s sway as he brought his arms in front of him and both their palms grazed Jongin’s chest. The touch was soft and warm, and the body against his was just as warm and a bit intimate.

 

They rolled their bodies together and then suddenly Jongin was face to face with him. The lights were still too dim and he couldn't see the face that was so close to his. He wanted badly to look at the sultry body that was against him. A hand found Jongin’s waist and they rolled into each other meeting and retreating. Left and then right, opposite of Jongin and then together again. Hand in hand, skin to skin, they danced and Jongin suddenly felt embarrassingly aroused.

 

The figure noticed and brought Jongin’s face just a bit closer, hand on his chin. Warm breath entered Jongin’s nostrils and he noticed a faint, familiar smell. A smell that he disliked but suddenly he wanted so badly to keep it close to him. _Coffee._ His own body and breath deceived him as he panted at the caress of fingers against his bare skin, his shirt lifting just the slightest letting the cool air of the room tickle his skin. The chilly breeze and the sudden touch made Jongin shiver in the stranger’s arm. He could feel the smile that was creeping across the man opposite of him. He held on tightly to his waist pulling him that much closer.

 

“Tell me who you are.”

 

“Next time.”

 

The faint voice seemed familiar but Jongin couldn’t place where he heard it. He was released and left to stand as the other person grabbed his things and walked out of the room. The door was still ajar when Yixing walked in with a knowing gaze.

 

“You are...highly predictable.”

 

Jongin whipped around and shook himself, clearing his head. He walked over and slumped into a chair as Yixing sat down next to him chuckling.

 

“I knew you’d dance with him.”

 

“If you know him please tell me who he is.”

 

Yixing shook his head and then shrugged. Jongin knew the answer that was coming. Something about ‘confidentiality’ or ‘rules’. But Jongin was surprised by Yixing’s answer.

 

“He gives me cash and I give him a space to dance. I can’t tell you anything else.”

 

“Not even his name?”

 

“No, but I know he likes coffee, movies, and dancing.”

 

Yixing nudged Jongin and he smiled to himself. Maybe it was Jongin’s perfect stranger, maybe not. He was built like a dancer and Jongin couldn’t deny that dancing with him was thrilling. Smiling, Jongin turned to Yixing who set a hand on his leg.

 

“Do you think it’s the same person?”

 

“Anything is possible. He comes here as often as you but at different times. I bet you’ll see him again.”

 

Yixing stood and Jongin contemplated his words. He wouldn’t mind seeing him again if it meant intimate dancing and closeness. Jongin’s heart was so full. He wanted to see the stranger and get his name and number. He ran all the way home and didn’t bother with his shoes or his clothes as he jumped into bed sideways kicking his legs up and down. Never in his life had Jongin felt this happy. He couldn’t even sleep. When he finally did take his clothes off to sleep he tossed and turned all night checking the time.

 

☕

 

Sunday was Jongin’s day off. He spent it in bed thinking of all of the pizza places in town. He knew that his favorite would be where he really wanted to go. A quiet place near the coffee shop owned by a friend. He chuckled when he thought of the place, ‘Oven Baeked’. Baekhyun was sort of full of himself and tattoos, and there was another story behind the place that no one would tell him.

 

It was three more days before Jongin saw the stranger again. On Wednesday Jongin was mopping the floor and spinning in circles. No one was in the cafe so Minseok turned the music up and thought of closing up early.

 

“You like to dance don’t you?”

 

Jongin smiled when his hand was taken into someone else’s and spun fast. He smiled and laughed letting whoever had his hand take him across the floor of the lobby. The feeling in those hands was somewhat familiar but Jongin was too happy to even think about it.

 

“I do!”

 

The hand left Jongin’s as he rounded the corner of the counter to the register. It was his handsome, dark-haired stranger. He smiled wide and Jongin just returned it bouncing on his heels still swaying to the music.

 

“I want my usual.”

 

“Venti Iced White Chocolate Mocha, coming right up!”

 

The customer bent down and made a sad face at Jongin and his heart rabbit in his chest. It was so cute that Jongin wanted to crash his lips into the stranger’s and pinch his cheeks.

 

“Would you find it lame if I said I’ve been thinking about you a latte?”

 

Jongin melted into a puddle right there. He smiled and bit his lip scrunching his nose up, “You are so cute.”

 

“I’m actually Sehun, but you can call me cute if you want to.”

 

Jongin thought he was going to die when Sehun twisted his fists cutely against his cheeks. He wanted to jump over the counter. But finally, he had a name and it sounded so nice. Jongin leaned over the counter repeating it in his head.

 

 _Sehun_.

 

“Your real name is Sehun?”

 

“Yeah, it is. I figured since you so bravely asked me to go on a date I should at least tell you my really real name.”

 

Sehun tucked a stray hair behind Jongin’s ear then booped him on the nose. He gave a quiet sound that Sehun whispered ‘cute’ to. He walked around the counter and grabbed a napkin and pen while Jongin wrote the name on the cup smiling.

 

S-E-H-U-N.

 

His perfect stranger had a perfect name and it sounded perfect every time Jongin said it. He loved it so much he said it three more times to himself.

 

Sehun jotted something down on the napkin while Jongin finished the drink, still smiling. He set it down on the counter and set his hands behind his back swaying back and forth.

 

“Sehun.”

 

“Thank you, Jongin.”

 

Sehun gave a small little bow and pushed the napkin toward Jongin. Jongin picked it up and saw a number and a little heart, “This is my number. Text me later?”

 

Jongin nodded his head and his cheeks turned pink for the umpteenth time. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take of Sehun being absolutely adorable. But then Sehun whispered ‘cute’ about just as many times as Jongin blushed. Jongin held the napkin to his chest as Sehun walked toward the door.

 

He didn’t even wait to make sure he was gone before he started slowly dancing in circles. He took a deep breath as Minseok came from the back. He just smiled and let Jongin dance.

 

He continued to sway and stepped out from the counter. Sehun never left the window, watching him in awe. But Jongin didn’t notice that. He spun and pointed his toes, dragging them in circles. He stepped back, feet together and then apart. Left and then right. He let one arm go beside him, outstretching and raising it toward the ceiling. It came back down, palm on top of his heart and the napkin. He bit his lip and smiled. Finally, Jongin thought, this must be what love feels like.

 

He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but himself; he was falling in love with Sehun.

 

Minseok took pity on Jongin and let him go home early. He walked home enjoying the afternoon sun and the warmth on his cheeks. It had been a while since he was off so early in the day. Instead of going to the dance studio, he went straight home to text Sehun. He crashed onto his couch and carefully pulled the napkin from his pocket. He was nervous but he still text Sehun hoping he wasn’t busy.

 

_[New Message from Unknown Number]_

_Hey! It's Jongin! I just got home. My boss let me go early!_

 

_[New Message from Sehun]_

_That’s great! Are you hungry?_

 

_[New Message from Jongin]_

_Yes! Do you want to go get that pizza?_

 

_[New Message from Sehun]_

_Yes, can we get coffee after?_

 

_[New Message from Jongin]_

_I don’t like coffee much, but I’ll do anything to spend time with you :)_

 

_[New Message from Sehun]_

_It’s a date then. ;)_

 

Jongin jumped off of his couch and ran into the bathroom. He wanted to really make himself look good. He chose to push back his hair instead of leaving it down in his face. It made him look more mature. He grabbed a pair of khaki pants and a dark blue button-down from his closet and dressed himself. He looked good and Jongin was hoping that Sehun would look even better.

 

He was pleasantly surprised when they finally met in front of Baek’s. Sehun was in black slacks and a black button-down shirt. The black on black made his slender physique look even sexier and Jongin might have been drooling. He ogled a little too long and was met with a gentle nudge.

 

“Take a picture.”

 

Sehun laced their fingers and Jongin felt the most comfortable he had in ages. He shyly smiled before leaning in and smelling Sehun’s cologne, “Sorry, you just look really nice.”

 

They stayed like that even as they sat down in a booth together. Shyly sneaking glances at each other and smiling. When Baekhyun came out to personally greet Jongin, Sehun reclused and tensed up.

 

“Hey, Jongin! It’s really nice to see you! Who is your friend?”

 

“It’s nice to see you too Baek. This is Sehun.”

 

Jongin smiled and squeezed Sehun’s hand but he noticed the hesitation in Sehun’s eyes. He looked like he was a bit uncomfortable so Jongin held on tighter and smiled brighter. He warmed up after a bit and bowed his head politely.

 

“Hi, I’m Sehun. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“You too. If you guys need anything let me know okay?”

 

Baekhyun waved and Jongin noticed yet another new tattoo and shook his head. But he could feel Sehun’s emotions. Jongin turned in the booth and moved a little closer to him leaning in noticing Sehun’s red cheeks.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m sorry. I just - I get jealous sometimes meeting people I don’t really know well.”

 

“Stop. You don’t have to be jealous. I like you. Well, I really like you. Just you.”

 

“Really?”

 

Sehun’s eyes shined and Jongin smiled setting his head on Sehun’s shoulder, “Of course. I love when you come see me at the coffee shop. It’s my favorite day.”

 

“I love going to see you,” Sehun squeezed Jongin’s hand and brushed his bangs from his face.

 

Sehun leaned into Jongin’s crown and he could feel how comfortable he became after just a little reassurance. They ordered and ate, talking about their interests and hobbies. Jongin took time asking every question on his mind and Sehun answered them honestly.

 

He was an Aries and his birthday was in April. He was born in the year of the Dog. Sehun liked hip-hop music, the colors white and black, and his favorite food was sushi. Jongin promised to take him to his favorite sushi place one day. He also suggested that they dance together.

 

Sehun just nodded quietly.

 

When they finished eating Sehun lead Jongin down the block to the coffee shop. Minseok was cleaning up as they walked in. He pulled down two chairs and let them sit while he finished picking everything up and turning off the machines. Half the lights were off and Minseok decided to turn the ‘Open’ sign off so he could close up early.

 

“This is my favorite place.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You. I like coming to see you,” Sehun smiled shyly and Jongin just held his hand tighter, “My coffee always reminds me of you. The way you write my funny names and the colors that swirl in the cup like your bronze skin.”

 

Jongin felt Sehun’s thumb run over his knuckles several times as they smiled at each other. He could hear the music still playing softly as they stayed just smiling and looking around, then the music got louder and Jongin got an idea. He pulled Sehun up from his chair and lead him to the middle of the lobby.

 

There was something about John Mayer and wanting to hold Sehun close that really fueled Jongin to drag Sehun to dance in the empty coffee shop to ‘Slow Dancing in a Burning Room’.

 

“Dance with me.”

 

“What? Now? Are you serious?”

 

“Yes, now! I love this song. Dance with me, please.”

 

Jongin draped his hand over Sehun’s shoulder stepping in closer. Sehun just blushed but followed Jongin’s lead before taking over slowly gliding his hand to the small of Jongin’s back. He rocked left and then right, bringing them closer with each movement until Jongin’s head was on Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun leaned into Jongin’s cheek and he felt the smile on both of their faces. Jongin just swayed with Sehun effortlessly, like they were made for each other.

 

He felt a familiar warmth in the hands around him and made a realization as they swung. Jongin pressed his hips close to Sehun and his breath hitched. He rolled himself against Sehun slowly and closed his eyes. Of course, it was familiar. This body had been pressed against his before.

 

“Sehun?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“We’ve danced before...haven’t we?”

 

Jongin’s warm breath against Sehun’s ear made him gasp softly. He just clutched Jongin tighter against him skirting his lips across his neck, “We have.”

 

“You were the stranger at the dance studio.”

 

Jongin pulled back just enough to be nose to nose with Sehun. He smiled softly and pressed his forehead against Jongin’s making him smile shyly. Sehun smiled back just as shy.

 

“I was.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

There was a faint smell of coffee as Sehun breathed. He was starting to love it with the way Sehun’s cologne smelled. He smiled closing his eyes as Sehun continued to sway in his arms.

 

“I wanted to share an intimate moment with you without inhibitions. I wanted you to lose control.”

 

Sehun leaned just a little and Jongin felt the overwhelming urge to push his lips into Sehun’s.

 

He didn’t have to.

 

Sehun pushed up and pressed his lips into Jongin’s as they continued to move from left to right, hand in hand in the middle of the coffee shop. Sehun gripped at Jongin’s shirt and Jongin draped both of his arms around Sehun’s neck pulling him in firmly. They smiled into the kiss until Jongin’s arm was raised above his head. He laughed loudly as Sehun spun him in circles and then he returned to Sehun’s arm and was met with another soft, chaste kiss on his lips. Jongin finally felt it all.

 

_Liebe. Sarang. Love._


End file.
